stop and think
by philangie
Summary: I know it's never gunna happen but I'm a big fan if a little bit addek and this storyline has probably been done before but I can't find it on here, anyway summery sucks enjoy


A/N So the timescale on this is a bit messed up Addison comes out to Seattle 5 months after Derek leaves New York instead of 2 or whatever it was in Greys. This is going to be a multi-chapter story thing as I hate 1 shots with a passion anyway enjoy any feedback would be fabulous

CHAPTER 1

Addison Forbes Montgomery Shepherd looked the part in an oversized black fur jacket and high heels which no-one should be able to walk in without falling over, and definitely played the part with a fabulous sarcastic manor no 12 year old intern would be able to respond to. Addison never expected to say that, but then she never expected to see that Derek had moved on so quickly. It pained her, had 11 years of marriage not meant anything to him? She thought in a sea of self-pity as she quickly locked herself in an on-call room before collapsing onto the floor in tears.

Derek was in shock; he knew that he was going to have to face Addison at one point or other but he had also thought that it would be in court not in the hospital lobby while he was with his girlfriend. As he drove back to his trailer, his mind wondered back to that terrible night in New York.

_Derek knew as soon as he entered the house. He just knew. Mark's jacket was on the floor and he could hear them. Her. He almost didn't want to go in, see what he was about to see, just go out and deny it in his mind but anger over ruled him as he ruined their little late-night session. How could she, she took vows, she promised, she can't. It's his best friend his brother his best man for Christ sakes. _

Addison knew that the rumour mills at hospitals were unforgiving and nasty, but nothing quite prepared her for Seattle Grace. As she walked through the lobby the next morning it was as if everything stopped all heads were turned looking at the gorgeous red head who turned out to be McDreamy's wife. She ignored it flipping her hair to the side and pushing her Chanel sunglasses to the back of her head. Still wearing the now infamous 'killer coat' as the nurses have dubbed it Addison made her way to Richard's room. Everyone was so busy talking about her they never even noticed that the 'killer coat' didn't come off.

As soon as Addison was in the safety of the empty elevator she sighed loudly, anyone who cared would have noticed the bags under her eyes, how pale her skin was and how her normally perfect nails were chipped and broken. Derek. He looked so different, his hair Well Derek's hair was never bad, but he had just like in his third year of medical school. Addison couldn't help but yearn for those times, they were so happy, in love it was just them in their own little bubble not caring about anything else. As she quickly went into Richard's room she put Derek into the back of her mind as she talked with her old mentor.

"Now Addison what can I do to tempt you to move here" Richard tried for at least the fifth time

"Richard you know I'd love to but I've got New York and me and Derek, well we're not 'addisonandderek' anymore, and I really don't think I could look at him with that intern everyday"

"listen, Addi you two just need to talk, I've seen the two of you together you were soul mates and I really think that even if it's buried you can find that again"

Addison scoffed at this "Richard he won't even look and me let alone talk to me, listen I'll do this TTS case and just give him the divorce papers it will be better for everyone" before walking out with tears in her eyes before Richard would notice.

As she got on the elevator she didn't even notice that the only other person on it was none other than Derek's 12 year old she heard was called Meredith Grey. The surgeon within her couldn't help but wonder whether it was Grey as in Ellis Grey but the wife in her just wanted to hate the girl's guts and be done with it. The wife in her definitely won this one. Meredith looked awkwardly on, if it had been any other circumstance Meredith would be gushing over such an extraordinary surgeon not staring at her searching for a fault, anything, just anything to give Derek a reason for hating and hiding her. Meredith quickly tried to tidy herself up a bit, if she wanted to face this woman and win then she needed to up her game because at the moment a hello kitty plaster wasn't going to cut it. But of course in the process she managed to drop her papers all over the floor as her face turned an instant colour of red Addison gave a disapproving look before leaving the elevator with such grace and confidence Meredith couldn't help but feel inadequate.

As bailey walked quickly through the corridors of Seattle Grace Hospital firing questions at her interns in quick succession you'd think Meredith's mind would be purely focused on surgery or at least medicine at this point in time.

"Grey" Bailey questioned but Meredith continued to be lost in her own thoughts and problems, "Grey" bailey barked again "I said MEDICAL SHIZZLE FIND SOME STUFF, listen I've heard the rumours" Meredith looked down in embarrassment 'oh god' she thought 'everyone knows, everyone knows'

"I've heard that your precious McSexy"

"McDreamy" Cristina muttered underneath her breath Meredith quickly sent her a evil look

"but if your personal issues" Bailey continued "if your personal issues which had no place in a hospital in the first place, get in the way then I am going to have to believe that the only work you can do is paperwork and"

"sorry Dr bailey" Meredith replied quickly knowing that Bailey (or the Nazi as she's known) will happily keep her out of surgery for a month if she wanted to.

"Good" Bailey responded "now let's get going we were supposed to be at OB 39 seconds ago.

Meredith's heart sunk knowing she was going to have to face her, see her, look her in the eye. Why hadn't Derek told what had happened between them that he never thought to mention 'I have a wife by the way'. But her thoughts immediately stopped as soon as they entered OB. All the interns and Bailey alike were shocked, no-one had noticed this last night, but now it was blindingly obvious Addison Shepherd was pregnant.


End file.
